The present invention generally relates to a gaming system. In particular, the present invention relates to an adaptive display for a gaming system.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, fruit machines, or poker machines, have in recent years become one of the more popular, exciting, and sophisticated wagering activities available at casinos and other gambling locations. At the same time, gaming machines have also become a source of greater revenue for gaming establishments. Thus, competition between manufacturers of gaming machines has intensified as competitors vie for business from gaming establishments.
A gaming machine providing entertaining and enticing features for players would be highly desirable to attract both new and returning players to a gaming establishment. Additionally, a gaming machine that allows customization and dynamic modification by an operator would be highly desirable to provide new features to customers.
Current gaming machines are difficult to reconfigure and offer the same game to multiple users at multiple gaming establishments. Changing a gaming machine to a different game or format involves time-consuming and difficult procedures by an operator.
Additionally, configuration of a gaming machine by an operator raises concerns regarding security of data and integrity of a game on the gaming machine. That is, gaming establishments and legal authorities place high priority on the integrity of a game, such as a slot or poker game. Thus, there is a need for a configurable system that does not disturb sensitive game or prize data.
A markup language, particularly Hypertext Markup Language or HTML, is used to provide display content in the form of web pages for web browsers on personal computers. Browsers allow web pages to be retrieved from a remote web server and viewed on a local computer. In current systems, apart from temporary storage for display, the information from the web page does not remain at the browser. A request is sent from the browser to the web server. A page is returned by the server. Information may be provided through fields in the page and transmitted back to the web server. The web server renders the web page and sends the page to the web browser for display. If the displayed page is to be changed, an application must be run to change the page, and the browser must retrieve an entire new page from the server. A more flexible and efficient markup language document system would be highly desirable.
Thus, there is a need for an adaptive display system and method for a gaming machine that allows one or more gaming machines dynamically alter operation and display.